Love Potion
by cheerry-blossoms
Summary: Oh the things she does for love. GraLu.


_This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction, so please go easy on me!  
_

 **Disclaimer** : I'm a fairy without a tail.

 **Love Potion**

 **By cheerry-blossoms**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A loud 'pop' in the sky signaled the start of the playing of merry music around the beautiful town of Margaret. People from different places came flooding the business district of the town, watching the performances on the big stage at the center and checking out the discounted products being sold by stores scattered all over the place.

Team Natsu just came from a job in a nearby village, and decided to drop by to visit their friends in Lamia Scale. Luckily, they were in time for the festival.

As Gray, Wendy and Charle headed to the Lamia Scale Headquarters, Lucy was left with Natsu, Happy and Erza, whose eyes are big and sparkling while looking around. Knowing her teammates, food was on their minds that time. And so she walked to a different direction with the intention of searching for a store selling silver keys. She'll get separated from them soon, anyway.

Instead of a store full of keys and other travelers' items, the blonde found herself inside an isolated tent by an alley staring at an old man in front of a shelf full of flasks containing various colors of liquid. But her eyes were set on a particular flask with a dark pink chemical inside. Weirdly, it was like some force was calling her to get it, and that didn't escape the eyes of the elderly.

"Love potion, eh?" said the old man in an amused tone.

The celestial wizard broke her gaze off from the flask to the old man. He's short, almost like Master Makarov, she observed. The man had to sit on a tall stool with his arms crossed, letting his long white hair and beard dangle. He had a long, old and tattered brown coat that covered his small body. While Makarov was intimidating in appearance, this one was the complete opposite; gentle and bright, quite contradicting to his choice of place to build his little _store_.

That didn't assure Lucy, though.

She gave him a pointed look, unconsciously tilting her head to the side while remaining silent.

"You have been staring at the love potion, young lady." He repeated.

"But I've got no one to—" Suddenly, an image of a young man with spiky black hair, droopy dark blue eyes, sharp nose, thin lips, and nice, _nicely-_ sculptured body appeared in her mind.

She shook her head. Honestly speaking, she's been thinking about her mysterious teammate more frequently recently. She seemed to be noticing details about him that she never bothered paying heed to before. Sure, she acknowledged his manly attractiveness the first time she met him, but she never really cared, having not used to a presence of a male of the same age.

It must be because they were together most of the time because of jobs, so they've gotten closer, and she's got to know Gray better. They have gone through many things together. His appearance was just a bonus.

She'd read it on romance novels before. Just the faster beating of her heart when her ice mage teammate was merely _mentioned_ was a proof that she, Lucy Heartfilia, likes Gray Fullbuster.

Which was not good because: one, they're teammates. It's rule number one to _never_ fall in love with a teammate because it will affect their work. Second, she didn't want being rained on by Juvia 24/7, and it doesn't help that the rain woman already considers her a love rival even before she developed feelings for Gray.

Seeing the smug grin on the old man's face, her cheeks got tinted in light pink, and she couldn't help but groan.

Because love potions are silly; she watched how Juvia miserably failed at the numerous times she tried getting Gray's affections by making him drink love potions, and the ice mage was still oblivious and unmoved. Besides, if she ever tried making Gray fall in love with her, she would never use such cheap method. She'd rather have Gray fall for her _for real_.

In respect to the old man, Lucy slightly bowed wearing an apologetic smile on her face before turning to walk away. However, she stopped on her tracks when she heard his hoarse voice.

"Taking your friendship to the next level, there is nothing wrong with it," she abruptly looked at the man, wide-eyed. The man continued, "All you need is a little pushing."

 _But I am the girl_ , Lucy thought with a pout. As much as the thought that this old man implied _she_ should be the one to take the first step irritated her, she still wondered how he knew of her dilemma. It was not normal, wasn't it?

"Your troubled thoughts brought you here." The elderly answered as if reading her mind.

And now she's tempted to get it. But what if it doesn't work?

"You will never know until you try," Again, with the mind reading. This geezer was starting to give her the creeps. "Who knows, you will be able to melt the ice he had casted on his heart through that?"

 _Ice?_ Gray's magic is ice. Does the old man know? Or was it purely coincidence?

She sighed, thinking it might be worth a try. She's got nothing to lose if it doesn't work on Gray, right?

"How much?" She almost whispered. A few jewels won't hurt.

"40,000 jewels."

 _WHAT?!_ That's half of her rent! It's even more expensive than her silver keys! _No, no, no, no, no, no!_

"That's too much!" She whined. She really wanted to try it out, but her share of the reward will almost be spent if she purchased this.

"Nothing is too much for love. After all, when you finally have the man of your dreams, he will do the spending from then on, am I correct?" The complaints didn't come out from her mouth because, she thought, the wrinkled man had a point. And she hated it.

So, with a broken and crying heart, she half-heartedly handed over her precious jewels to the beaming seller. Can someone tell her why she's so gullible?

After leaving the tent, with the potion safely tucked in her bag, she wondered what trouble she has gotten into again.

 _The things I do for love_ , she mumbled bitterly.

~0~

A shriek escaped Lucy's lips as she felt a cold hand touched her shoulder and sharply turned to the owner of the hand, but her bottom slipped on the seat when the carriage made a sudden turn. She held on to her pounding chest, almost freezing when obsidian eyes met her honey-colored ones, realizing that one arm was on her waist, and a hand was on her arm.

"What's wrong, Lucy? I've been calling you but you weren't responding." Gray looked worried about her, and that sent butterflies flying in her stomach. She could hear Natsu's groaning from in front of her in the background.

She didn't notice the warming of her cheeks until Happy recited his famous line, "Lucy liiiiiiiiiiikes Gray!" Oh how she would love to throw the weird flying cat outside the carriage.

The amused hum from Erza made her notice that she and Gray were still in the uncomfortable position, so she quickly sat properly and turned away from her seatmate—of all people, why did it have to be _Gray_?—for the lifeless lands they pass by suddenly became more interesting. "S-Sorry. 'Was just thinking of something…" What kind of excuse was that? Can the earth swallow her now?

Her ears twitched hearing Gray shift on his seat, imagining him crossing his arms and legs, then lean on the backrest, and close his eyes. _Kami, he's so hot_ … "If you say so…" the only male awake mumbled.

See, if Gray was interested in her, he would have pressed on the matter and bothered her with questions, not simply let it go.

Erza seemed to have thought the same way, because she kicked Gray somewhere, probably on the shin, causing for the black-haired to yelp.

Now she knew Erza was aware of her _admiration_ for Gray.

~0~

After taking a refreshing bath, she went to her desk and stared at the funny pink liquid. Was her decision right, or did she just spend money on a useless stuff again? Seriously, her previous princess lifestyle was still influencing her decisions and actions.

Moreover, how could she even make Gray drink it? She groaned and buried her face on her arms.

.

" _Make him drink everything and he will be yours."_

" _F-Forever?"_

" _As long as you wish, milady."_

 _._

"As long as I wish? Really?" She absentmindedly mumbled as she sat up again, looking up at the ceiling. Maybe she should just throw it away. Yup, that's the right thing.

"What's as long as you wish?" A familiar husky voice came from behind her, causing her to push her chair tumbling backwards, but felt no impact. Once she opened her eyes, she was face-to-face with the person troubling her mind and heart. She realized Gray was holding the back of the chair and her wrist.

"Why do you keep on falling?" The ice wizard inquired, smirking, as he pulled her up.

"…I don't know." She cringed hearing the bitterness in her tone. Her gaze was focused on her lap.

Luckily, Gray didn't notice, for she heard him chuckling. "Well, I'll always catch you, anyway."

Lucy wouldn't deny that it made her heart do flip-flops, double meaning or not. She just hoped they were on the same page.

Knowing that her face was slowly turning to a tomato, she stood up and walked towards the kitchen, browsing through the refrigerator. "What do you want me to cook?" There are three things Gray does when he barges in her humble abode: eat, take a bath, and annoy her. Since he already _annoyed_ her, and the scent of his manly shampoo and soap were fresh on him, thanks to the lack of his clothes, (did she already say how much she loved how he smells?), his agenda for paying her a visit was the first option.

True enough, she almost heard him beam.

"Tempura!"

The things she does for love, really.

~0~

Lucy walked to the guild with a wide smile on her face. The sky was clear and blue, the wind was calm and refreshing, the town was peaceful, and the birds were chirping beautifully. She and Plue were skipping on their way, constantly greeting all the people they pass by. Her light mood wasn't weird to her, at all; she often had that kind of mood on mornings because she is the _sunshine_ of Fairy Tail.

"Oh, good morning, Lu-chan!" Levy greeted from the bar where Mirajane was behind cleaning glasses. The beautiful S-class mage also greeted her.

"Looks like our Lucy is in a good mood~" Mirajane remarked as the blonde took the seat next to the blue-haired.

Lucy giggled shyly, saying that it was because of the nice weather. Levy, being the nosy friend she is, thought otherwise and began teasing her that it might be because of a guy, which, of course, made her blush. A soft squeal came from Mirajane.

She'd like to think that her good mood was because of Erza and Natsu (and Happy) who arrived at her apartment after Gray, and their team spent the entire night playing cards. It was fun. So, yup, they're the reason.

Then, she probably got the shock of her life when four stems of pink roses covered her view of Levy. But that wasn't what surprised her; it was the person holding them.

There standing next to her was Gray, clad in his black turtleneck shirt under a white trench coat. It was obviously her favorite outfit of his, so she could feel like fainting any minute.

 _What's happening?_ She screamed mentally. Was he on drugs?

Catcalls and squeals from the guild members went unheard as Lucy watched a smirk slowly form on the ice mage's lips.

"Here are roses as pink as your cute lips," he declared loudly (and quite proudly). Lucy subconsciously touched her lips with a finger. "And they're four 'cuz it stands for I. Love. You. Lucy." Then, he had her hold the roses' stems while whispering, "Careful with the thorns, babe."

 _Wha-?_ She's speechless… and dizzy. Was this a bet between him and Natsu? But the fire-breather was nowhere to be found.

Before anything can register in her mind, Gray started walking away, leaving her staring at the roses as if they just turned blue, while Levy, Cana and Mirajane shook her and screamed at her in excitement. When did everyone gather around them?

She wasn't given a chance to ponder on his action when the shaking and squealing stopped, and felt a pair of strong arms wrap on her torso. Suddenly, Gray's handsome face was less than an inch away from hers. Her face felt warm despite the chill on her hugger's body.

"I just realized that you're the proton of my life that's why I'm attracted to you." Again, the silence was broken, because, everyone, Gray Fullbuster just used a scientific pickup line.

"And you're the electron!" Levy added too cheerfully, her eyes all sparkly.

The exhibitionist winked at Levy and clung onto the confused blonde more. "You got that right, best friend of my love!" Lucy would have fainted already if not for the pink-haired dragon slayer barging in the guild, breathing fire, as usual.

"Popsicle Princess! What do you think you're doing?! Let go of Lucy!" Natsu screamed while charging towards the controversial _couple_ , while Happy… was… happy.

Gray's hold on Lucy got tighter as he shifted them to face the raging human dragon. "You jealous, flame brain? We're inseparable! We're proton and electron, but you wouldn't understand because you're dumb."

Another fight was about to start, but good thing, Erza the savior came in between and smashed the two idiots' foreheads without hurting Lucy.

It was a better thing Juvia wasn't present.

While nursing Gray's aching forehead (since he won't let her tend to Natsu's, as well), a scene in her apartment that morning before she left replayed in her mind. She vaguely remembered accidentally nudging the flask on her desk, causing it to tumble, but it didn't cross her mind that there was no pink liquid in it already.

She gaped at the whining ice wizard, who had his clothes thrown off again. Truly, she didn't even care about his nakedness now; she only cared about Gray possibly drinking the potion. That would really explain the man's actions. Natsu or Erza could have taken it, but only Gray had shown symptoms.

"Gray,"

"Yes, babe?"

She stopped herself from groaning. It was like Loke possessed him. "Did you drink something pink last night in my house?"

The black-haired paused for a while, then shrugged, "'Dun remember."

Even without Gray admitting it, she knew he really drank everything.

~0~

"Beautiful ladies first," Gray chirped, his arm extended towards inside the opened door of Lucy's apartment.

The golden-haired lady's cheeks flushed at the gentlemanly gesture of her teammate-slash- _suitor_. For the entire day, the ice alchemist made sure to stick by her side, living up to his declaration of them being a pair of proton and electron which can't be separated. In addition, Gray suddenly became a person of pickup lines. Wherever they were, whatever they did, and whatever they saw, Gray always had a line for her in relation to the object or place.

All of his lines were cheesy and flattering (none of which she found _corny_ , or maybe because it was just _her_ ), still, the guilt inside her got stronger and stronger at each sweet gesture from her crush. She knew everything was just an effect of the potion, which surprisingly worked, but it felt good, you know? It felt good coming from the first guy she ever admired.

She picked up the empty flask, previously full of the pink potion, and showed it to her companion, who was still invading her personal space.

"Did you drink what's inside this?"

Gray's face brightened and it was as if there's a light bulb that appeared beside his head. "Ah, yeah! Sorry, the juice tasted sweet and minty, I couldn't help it."

Lucy's face fell. So Gray did take the potion. She was half-hoping that Gray didn't. But why was she disappointed? Wasn't the potion really for him? Her 40,000 jewels should not be put to waste.

"What kind of juice was it, by the way? Is it rare or something?" the male asked.

Should she tell him? Ethically, she should. As a nakama, she shouldn't lie to him and take advantage of him. Gray had been very good to her ever since, so she should return the favor by saving him from making a fool out of himself under the potion, chasing a girl he doesn't have any romantic feelings for.

Ouch, that hurt.

But…

But she liked it…

She liked the special attention she's been receiving from Gray. He is not fond of showing affection to his close friends, so whoever girl receives it is indeed the luckiest in the world. And she'd been lying if she'll say she never dreamed of it.

Besides, all her life, her father had been chasing away boys who get near her that was why she had no romantic experience with someone. Even if it's just for one week, three days, or one day, she would want to feel how it is to have a boyfriend.

Oh she could imagine the shocked look on Aquarius' face once she tells her the _good news_.

She'll just explain everything after the potion wears off, and accept the consequences. Hopefully, Gray will forgive her.

"They said it's some… miracle juice… yeah." Lucy sheepishly said, raising an arm to rub her nape. She's such a terrible liar. Gray didn't look convinced, so she continued, "I needed some miracle so I bought it, but, meh, I know it wouldn't work. Silly me!" _Please buy it… Please buy it…_

Gray's droopy eyes looked like they were scrutinizing her for a minute. She didn't know she was holding her breath until the other spoke, "I think it worked, though."

Confused, she furrowed her eyebrows. Now she's the one doing the scrutinizing.

Gray took another step closer to her, decreasing the gap between them, took her hands, and gently pressed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Because I got you, my miracle."

Yup, she definitely loved the feeling.

~0~

Their lovey-dovey act had been going on for three days.

Gray was the first and last person she sees each day, he never failed to surprise her, and make her heart want to explode due to cheesiness. The guild members were very supportive and tolerant of them, except Natsu. But the dragon slayer probably just don't trust Gray, and everybody, even she, knew how protective the guy is to her. It didn't help that Gray easily gets on his nerves, and vice versa.

Though, Makarov and the other perverted male species in the guild _cried_ over sweet _and sexy_ Lucy being finally taken.

Oh, and Loke wasn't very pleased, too.

Since day one, she knew Gray to be a gentleman towards her. He always makes sure she's unharmed on jobs; always there to rescue and protect her. But she never knew of the sweet and romantic side of Gray, with hints of naughtiness on it. He brought her flowers, chocolates, and even shared with her his favorite cold desserts. As far as she knew, he's as selfish as Erza when it comes to their favorite food. Change was good.

However, what didn't change was his stripping habit. She was too busy ogling at his nice body to scold him for it, though. Erza does that honorable job. Not to forget his perverted actions towards her, also, like lifting her skirt when nobody's around.

On the contrary, they haven't taken their intimacy to the next level. Gray, as perverted as he is, never took the initiative, while Lucy simply didn't want to; this was a temporary affair, Gray was unaware of what he was doing, and after all of this fiasco, Lucy refused to risk severing their slowly severing friendship if she ever allowed them engaging in ultimately intimate activities while Gray was under the stupid chemical.

They never kissed on the lips yet. Their lips only touched hands, cheeks, nose and forehead. Nonetheless, she couldn't ask for more. It was more than enough, actually.

The two of them sat in one of the tables in Fairy Tail, with Natsu and Wendy in front of them. Natsu was busy shooting fiery glares at her _boyfriend_ while Wendy already learned not to blush whenever they got a bit touchy.

Again, they shared Gray's favorite shaved ice cream.

Her _boyfriend_ took a scoop and lifted the spoon towards her. "Say aah~" he teasingly said.

The first time he did that, her face went all red and she wasn't able to react immediately, but she'd like to think she could control herself a little better now. Giggling, she opened her mouth, waiting for Gray to feed her. A pout formed on her lips when she saw the spoon being pulled away. Knowing the other was teasing, she moved forward to catch it, and when she did, she felt Gray's lips on her forehead.

Time stopped running.

At least for her.

Natsu's scandalized yell and Wendy's squeal didn't reach her ears for the only things registering were her unsteady heartbeat and the soft lips on her skin.

She felt warm all over, feeling genuinely loved for the first time ever. Shutting her eyes oh so gently, she memorized the feeling while picturing themselves in that position. If only time would stop forever and let them stay like that…

But she knew good things come to an end.

Just like in clichéd movies, at a time like this, the rival or antagonist appears to create chaos, and Juvia entered the guild halls, expecting to see her _Gray-sama_ welcoming her with open arms. Instead, she saw him having another woman in his arms, his _precious_ lips remained glued to—why, of all people—her love rival's forehead.

Gray wrapped his arms protectively around Lucy once they heard a loud cry of _GRAY-SAMA_ and loud thunder. The blonde paled watching their guild mate summon a dark aura around her, and at the same time, create a storm all over Magnolia.

Before she could wreck the guild, Erza appeared behind her, pressed a vital spot on the back of the rain mage's neck to knock her unconscious, much to everyone's relief.

Exchanging glances with the red head, Gray immediately understood and took Lucy out of the headquarters. Makarov sneered; Fairy Tail never ran out of fun and drama.

~0~

The storm got stronger, so the _couple_ was forced to run under the rain until they reached Gray's apartment. The male argued it was a better choice since he could protect her there instead of in her apartment.

Gray got her a larger shirt, knowing her chest size (she had to smack him for it), while he remained half-naked with only his boxers on. While Lucy was preparing hot chocolate for the both of them, she came to a sudden realization that this has got to stop.

Maybe Juvia really was the one Gray fancies. She didn't like the thought of taking someone away from a nakama. She didn't want to be the cause of unhappiness to two of them.

Therefore, she's resolved on finally telling the truth to Gray right now.

That resolve crumbled the moment Gray took her in his arms, though.

~0~

Even without the intrusion of Juvia and Gray sleeping beside her, Lucy couldn't fall asleep. The earlier events were bothering her.

The façade should have stopped from the time Gray drank the potion. What she's doing wasn't right. Still, a bigger part of her didn't want to stop, just when she's getting accustomed to him; just when she's falling deeper… and deeper.

She's fallen in love with him already. She's in too deep she will find it hard to get out.

She didn't want to let go of Gray.

But she had to.

She took in all of Gray's details as much as she could… because it might be the last time she could do it that way.

~0~

With Natsu thankfully preoccupying Gray in another childish banter, Lucy snuck out dragging Levy with her. She told the rune caster everything, from the time she bought the potion to the time she decided on telling him the truth. It was the first time she broke down, reality slapped on her face, hard, after revealing everything to her closest friend. Levy would never judge her, that she knew.

"Oh, Lu-chan…" Levy uttered softly, hugging the blonde tightly.

"I don't want him to go…" Lucy cried on her friend's bare shoulder.

The smaller girl sighed and rubbed her weeping friend's back in an attempt to console her for a bit. "I know, I know… but you have to do the right thing…"

She knew it. She knew it very damn well.

"He will hate me. Team Natsu will be affected."

Levy shook her head. "No, he won't. He can't hate you, you know that."

She could only wish.

The two of them stayed in the secluded area for half an hour, waiting for Lucy to calm down and fix her face. The fight must have been fixed by Erza already, so they knew Gray would go looking for her soon.

Confusion was painted on their faces seeing some of the guild members rushing inside the headquarters hearing someone shouting, so they followed them to check on what's happening, only for Lucy to freeze on the doorway when she saw a furious Juvia screaming at a sitting Gray on the floor.

Immediately she knew what was going on.

Just then, Juvia sensed her presence and looked at her, the former's eyes wide and teary in anger. "You, you tell everyone how you made Gray-sama drink a love potion just to make him fall for you!"

Lucy's heart stopped beating, but for a completely different reason.

She risked a glance to the raven-haired on the floor, feeling her heart torn apart after seeing the emotionless dark blue orbs directed at her.

That's all it took for her to run away.

~0~

All her life, she was made to believe that fairytales and fantasies are true. She was raised to be a princess; made her believe that she will get whatever she wants at her will.

True, she wanted to become a celestial wizard like her mother, she became one. When she wanted to escape from her father's clutches, she successfully ran away. She wanted to join Fairy Tail, she met Natsu and got in. She wanted an adventurous and fun life with wizards like her, she had it with Team Natsu and Fairy Tail.

She wanted a boyfriend, and got Gray…

But of course it didn't last long because Juvia eavesdropped on her conversation with Levy and got to Gray first. She was going to tell him that day, she really will. She preferred that it should only come from her. Unfortunately, her plan was ruined by Juvia. She didn't get what she wanted this time.

She bore no hatred for the rain woman. She knew Juvia just did it because she loves Gray. If she were on Juvia's shoes, she might have done the same thing… in a different way, though. So she understood her _love rival's_ intentions.

After that incident, she rarely showed up at the headquarters. Only dropping by to take on a solo job or if Natsu offered her one (on the condition that it will only be the two of them and Happy), and then she's off, due to the need of paying her rent. She's not even going home recently.

Also, she made sure neither Gray nor Juvia was inside to avoid getting herself into an awkward situation. She's not sure if she could already talk to either of the two after everything.

To her relief, no one told her what happened after she walked out, because she wouldn't appreciate knowing if ever Gray and Juvia got together because of it. No, not now. Maybe some other time, but not now. The wound was still fresh.

The only thing she heard from Mirajane was that Gray had been taking jobs with Erza, which was good.

On another note, it was not good because she's splitting Team Natsu into two.

She sighed, tightening her grip on the strap of her bag. She missed her team. She missed fighting with them. She missed celebrating with them after a job well done. She missed getting frustrated whenever the other three destroyed something so they have to pay for damages. She just missed being with them.

They wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for her idiocy. Why did she just leave the potion open on her desk when she knew Gray consumes every edible thing in her house? Why did she even buy it?

Now Gray surely hates her. You really can't have it all.

"Hey, Luce, I just remembered we have something to do! Right, Happy?" Natsu said in haste, making the blonde stop walking and look at her partner. The flying exceed raised its arm, exclaiming, "Aye, sir! Bye, Lucy!"

Then the two were gone.

Another sigh made way out of her lips. She wondered how she was able to tolerate those weirdos.

"I finally caught up to you."

Looking up to search for the owner of the voice, she shortly realized the area was already familiar. She turned to her right and saw that she was already in front of her apartment.

She froze when she saw the person she wanted to see the least walking towards her.

"Mira said you and flame breath will be back by noon today, but it is already evening." Gray stopped inches away from her, one hand fished in his pants' pocket. Thankfully, he's fully-clothed.

And he's wearing her favorite outfit of his. Damn it. How could he make her heart do somersaults just by standing there? Was it some kind of magic, too?

"Natsu wanted to walk…" her voice sounded weaker than intended. She looked away, not yet ready to face him.

Wait, has he been waiting for her since noon?

She glanced at him and noticed the tired look on his face, much clearer now. He's still drop dead gorgeous, as usual, but something's not right on him. Oh, right, the eyebags. He looked like he's been not getting some sleep. She wondered why.

She felt bad more than ever.

"Let's go in."

~0~

"Why are you avoiding me?" was the first thing Gray asked the second they stepped inside her living room.

She froze. This was the moment she was dreading to happen. Man, she's not yet ready! She didn't know how to say it! Gray wasn't that considerate to let her take a rest first since she just came from an exhausting job!

Not wanting to answer, she continued walking, but a firm hand enclosed her arm forcing her to face the annoyed male with her. She wasn't supposed to act that way. All she wanted was to process words in her mind first then she'll do the explaining.

"Answer me, Lucy, damn it!" Gray growled.

She's nervous, scared, frustrated, turned on with Gray's angry face… her emotions were in a roller coaster.

She was never taught how to deal with things like this. How she would love it if she could consult her mother about it.

Therefore, she just acted by her instinct. "I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry!" She harshly pulled away from Gray's grip, stepped back and hugged herself, refusing to meet the other's penetrating gaze.

Her voice quivered as she rambled. "I don't know how to explain… I can't even look straight at you because I feel so guilty…" Tears are threatening to fall from her eyes, and she tried her best holding it back. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of him. "I'm sorry, Gray… I never meant to…"

The silence from Gray urged her to continue, but slowly speaking as if testing her words, "It was foolish of me to buy it… thinking it will make you like me. I wasn't really going to make you drink it, I swear, because it's bad… but… _but you broke into my house again and look what it did to you_." She said the last sentence in a stutter, but Gray still understood it.

In fact, she heard him chuckle.

"I know. It's my fault."

She looked up at him with her innocent brown eyes as big as Happy's eyes. "No! No, no, that's not what I meant! I just—"

Words stopped coming out from her when Gray pulled her for a tight hug. Why hadn't she noticed how tall Gray was until now? She was just under his chin. Was his chest this broad? And was he this warm? She had always thought it will feel like she's hugging a refrigerator with him. This was the first time they embraced like that.

"I miss you. Don't go running away from me again. You had me worried." Gray mumbled as he tightened his hug on her.

This time, she let her tears soak his white coat, burying her face on his chest. She clutched on the back of his coat while continuously whispering apologies. Oh how she missed this man, too. Every day, she was thinking of him and their moments spent together in that short time; yearning for him. She hadn't seen a single shadow of him for almost three weeks!

She'd wanted to cry in front of someone after the embarrassing confrontation in the guild. She was able to force her tears back in Natsu's presence, as well as when Levy tried comforting her. She was too focused on her tasks that she was able to forget once in a while. She just never expected it to happen with Gray, the person her tears were for.

Both of them were not moving. Perhaps, it's because both of them didn't know what to do next. Lucy knew how to comfort someone though she's the one in need of comfort this time, Gray, on the other hand, probably doesn't know how to, especially to a girl.

"Lucy,"

She hummed in response, now finding it comfortable in his embrace.

"I was never mad at you, okay? I could never get mad at you." Gray whispered, with his face pressed on the top of her head.

It was like a big thorn was lifted from her chest because of that statement. Levy was right; Gray didn't think of it negatively. Their friendship wasn't ruined. They are okay. If he's not always fighting with someone, he could be a saint. She smiled on his chest. It was then she realized his heartbeat was too fast, or was it normal?

"Don't give me false hopes." She said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Am I?" Gray slightly pushed her away to look at her face. He had one eyebrow arched.

"Saying you can't hate me… saying you miss me… pretty much, yup." She avoided his gaze again.

"Well, I hope this will raise your hopes up."

She felt him hold on her shoulders, and then her mind just went blank when Gray locked their lips together in quite a harsh manner.

Seconds, minutes… she didn't know how long the kiss lasted. Her vision was spinning and blurry. Hell, she didn't even know if she kissed back. Probably, she did. That was her first kiss.

"I think the potion didn't work." Gray declared, snapping her out of her hazy thoughts.

"What?"

He smirked. _Sexily_. "How could it make me fall for you when I already have?"

It took her a minute before she got what he meant by it.

"Oh," was all she could say.

Gray's laugh was like music to her ears.

"Seriously, though, I think it only boosted my confidence… considering that I've been a coward all this time, thinking that these feelings might ruin our friendship."

She blinked. Does that mean…?

"Yeah, I was quite conscious of my actions the entire time, only hyped up and crazier. I don't think I have the guts to do those things if I was in my normal self then." Gray confirmed her thoughts as if the old man's mind reading ability was passed down to him by the potion.

"You sure the potion had wore off?"

Gray ducked and kissed her again.

"What about Juvia—"

Another kiss.

"Hey!"

A kiss again.

"Lucy, shut up."

~0~

As expected of the ever unpredictable guild of Fairy Tail, it was as if no love drama happened weeks ago. Everyone was on their daily routine of chatting, drinking, and browsing for available jobs. It was a good day.

Gray and Lucy sat next to each other, again, sharing the same shaved ice, again, and Natsu and Wendy on the same table, again.

Lucy was like having a déjà vu.

She watched Gray take a scoop and raise the spoon to feed her, but then pulled it away with a teasing smile when she was going to take it in her mouth. She knew what her boyfriend was going to do, thus she moved forward to catch it, expecting his lips touching her forehead like before.

What she did not expect were the rough fingers on her chin that tipped her head up, and the lips that captured hers, before she could even take the spoon.

Widely she smiled, and eagerly she returned the kiss, not paying attention to the catcalls from the guild members and the puking sound from Natsu.

She sighed contentedly. Oh the things they do for love are worth it.

~0~

Juvia wandered around Margaret Town, eyes set in determination in finding that magical tent that Lucy told Levy about.

Hours have passed, and there was no such tent.

"Juvia-san? What are you doing here alone?" said an ice mage with white hair.

~0~

"Hey, Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"You owe me 40,000 jewels."

Yup, definitely worth it.

 **THE END**

.

* * *

 _-I'm not that fond of Juvia, so I'm apologizing to those who are for making her look like the villain here. But she's really a good girl when not fangirling over Gray, so I brought Lyon to the scene! :D_

 _-I got the spoon feeding-forehead kissing idea from a video I randomly saw on TV which is also in the internet. The last GraLu kissing scene was an improved version from me ha ha._

 _-I need more GraLu fics huhu I'm deprived ;;;;;;; can someone recommend me good ones?_


End file.
